21st Century 20th
by SlickNickShady
Summary: Phil and Keely throw a 20th Anniversary party for Lloyd and Barb.


_21__st__ Century 20__th_

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Phil tells Keely as he is putting up the last balloon here at the Pickford Lodge. Phil adds with a smile, "Those puppy dog eyes get me every time."

Keely smiles, "Your parents mean the world to me. They've sacrificed a lot so you and I can be together. This is the least we can do."

Phil responds, "I agree. I just think this is a little overboard."

Keely gives Phil a look and defends her position, "All we had to do was pay for the lodge," and then she adds, "but the food, balloons, streamers, bounce house, ponies, and the child lock for Pim were thanks to your Wizard."

Getting down from the ladder, he gives Keely a kiss, then tells her, "Yeah, the bounce house seemed a little unnecessary. The child lock for Pim was a nice touch; too bad the lodge wouldn't allow us to use it though."

Keely responds with a smile, "Yeah, something about human rights. Where is Pim anyway? I hope she doesn't blow the surprise."

"Don't worry about that Keel. I have Danny shadowing her all day. What's the worst that could happen?"

Meanwhile back at the Diffy house, a few hours till the party, Danny is following Pim around in the backyard and it is getting on her nerves. "Danny, stop!" Pim orders, adding, "I'm not going to spoil anything."

Barb walks by and says "Spoil what, Sweetie?"

Pim is caught off guard and trying to come up with something quickly says, "Spoil the lovely dinner I'm making for Danny tomorrow."

Barb responds, "Well, that's…dare I say…'nice,' Dear," and heads back out to the front yard.

Danny's eyes open wide and he says to Pim "You are making me dinner tomorrow? Sweet."

Pim gives Danny a dirty look and throws the backyard rake at him.

Meanwhile back at the Pickford Lodge, Keely agrees with Phil, "Yeah, you are probably right. What could happen? Phil, I hope your parents love the party."

"Keel, they love you. Of course they will."

Keely looks back at Phil and says nervously, "I just hope they don't suspect anything."

Phil tells her, "You have nothing to worry about; I told them I was volunteering here today to help decorate for a wedding. Pim is going to get them here by saying I forgot something. It's all taken care of." Keely smiles as she and Phil sit down at one of the tables. Phil continues, "You know? You look a little tense. Here. Let me give you a massage."

Keely smiles and says, "That would be nice."

While Phil starts to massage Keely, he remembers, "The guests should be arriving any minute." Adding with a chuckle, "I'm actually amazed at how many people RSVPed. Considering it seems like we don't know many people."

Keely nods in agreement and says "I know right? Tia is making the trip in and Seth as well coming in from L.A. Mayor Da Luca, Mr. Messerschmitt - so many."

Phil then adds, "And our neighbors Nacho Thalhiemer, Cornelius Bodrey, Mr. Hackett - "

Keely then interrupts Phil and she says "Oh, looks like my Mom just showed up and it's Coach Buchinsky just behind her."

As Phil and Keely go to great them, we head back to the Diffys'.

Lloyd asks Pim, "What did Phil forget again?"

Pim responds, "His lucky necklace. Yes, he can't go anywhere without it. He called me and was losing it and breaking down over not having it."

Astonished, Lloyd responds, "Really? I didn't know he cared about that old thing so much. I'll go drop it off -"

"NOOO!" Pim demands. "Mom needs to go as well, and Danny and I will come along. Danny, let's go get in the car."

Lloyd mumbles to himself, "I love her, but something is seriously wrong with my daughter" as he goes to fetch the pendant, as well as Barb, from upstairs.

Back at the Pickford Lodge at 6:50 PM. Mandy is chatting with Phil and Keely and we're ten minutes away from the party. Almost everybody has arrived except for Mr. Weatherwax and the remaining Diffys, plus Danny. A little over 100 people are here already.

Mandy says to Phil, "I remember this time, back around when you first moved to Pickford. I didn't know your family that well yet and your dad found all my stolen lawn ornaments. I can't believe I thought he was crazy at first."

Phil laughs and says "Yep, my dad is ah…perfectly normal."

"I'm so happy you and my daughter have been together about a year now. You are such a great guy."

Phil blushes and says while his arm around Keely, "Our one year anniversary is coming up shortly, as well. I have such an special day with Keely planned, as well as an amazing gift." As Phil kisses Keely on the forehead, Keely smiles as does her mother.

Mandy interrupts by saying, "You are just wonderful. Oh look, there's my neighbor Cornelius Bodrey. He's such a handsome fox," and she heads over to him; Phil just laughs and Keely shivers over her mom's last comment.

Barb, Lloyd, Pim, and Danny arrive in the parking lot.

Lloyd then asks Pim, "Here why don't you run this into Phil?"

Pim tells him, "We all should go in and give it to him. He asked for that specifically."

Lloyd says "Alrighty then."

The gang starts to head into the Pickford Lodge, not know that Pim sent Phil and Keely a page a few minutes ago. The lights are off and everybody is hiding.  
As Lloyd and Barb get near the door first, Barb says, "It's really dark in there."

Rushed, Lloyd tells her, "Let's just get this over with. He opens the door and flicks on the light.

Everybody at the lodge jumps out of hiding and yells "Surprise!"

Lloyd and Barb are totally surprised, and Pim and Danny walk in clapping their hands.

Keely runs up to Barb and gives her a big hug, and then Lloyd.

Keely tells them, "Your coming here is one of the best things that ever happened to me. Yes, I love Phil and he's my soulmate, but you guys also mean so much to me. It was only right for Phil and me to throw you this party."

Phil then walks up and gives Lloyd and Barb a hug and says, "Happy Anniversary."

Lloyd and Barb start greeting everybody from the adults to kids to other young adults that are in attendance. Phil and Keely stand back watching them and are both smiling. Keely puts her arm around Phil and leans on his shoulder.

With a smile, Phil asks Keely, "You think one day that will be us?"

Confidently Keely responds, "I know it will be."

"Me too," he agrees as they continue to look on at this party they pulled off.


End file.
